friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One In Massapequa
"The One In Massapequa" is the eighteenth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on March 28, 2002. Plot It's Ross & Monica's parents' 35th wedding anniversary, and Monica is very excited to be giving the speech at this year's celebration. Usually, Ross gives a very moving speech and makes everyone cry. Monica's attempts at writing a moving speech get pretty far-fetched, bringing up dead relatives and pets to get a few tears. Phoebe has decided that "fate" has brought her to her new boyfriend, Parker. He is a cheerful, talkative person who looks on the bright side of everything, and likes to make positive and over-the-top compliments about the most trivial things...and his habit of doing this irritates the friends. At the anniversary party, Parker is driving everyone crazy with his ridiculously over-the-top compliments on absolutely everything. Phoebe catches the others making fun of Parker and gets upset, but then realizes that he is driving her crazy as well. Monica & Ross's parents also tell Rachel & Ross that since they are having a child out of wedlock, they've actually told all of their friends that they got married. They don't want to pretend, but when several people give them checks as wedding gifts, they play along. When guests ask for details about the proposal and wedding, they actually end up having a lot of fun telling others about their fantasy day, making it seem like there is some spark left between them. Monica gives the anniversary toast and it is a total dud. She gets desperate and brings up Terms of Endearment and starving 3rd world children in an attempt to get her parents to cry, but as her speech borders on the ridiculous, she only suceeds in bemusing everybody, even Parker. Ross then gets up and gives a brief two-sentence toast, which makes his parents cry. Monica is frustrated. Phoebe breaks up with Parker when she just can't take his habit of making ridiculously over-the-top compliments about everything any longer. After arguing with her, Parker leaves the room...and then returns to compliment the arguement. At the end of the episode, Ross comforts an upset Monica, telling her speech was great, and he doesn't understand why nobody cried, also claiming that thier late grandmother would have loved it, and that she was there in spirit. This makes Monica cry, and then say "Oh good God, Ross! How the hell do you do it?" Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Alec Baldwin - Parker Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Kat Sawyer-Young - Catherine Ellen Gerstein - Aunt Lisa John C. Moskoff - Uncle Dan Aixa Clemente - The female guest Bob Bencomo - Male Guest Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Peter Tibais Mark Kunerth Trivia General *Before heading out to the Geller's 35th wedding anniversary, Parker inquires about the location. Monica tells him it's in Massapequea, and Parker replies that he's never been there. Alec Baldwin, who portrays Parker, was born in Massapequa. *It is unknown how Ross & Monica's parents first learned about Ross getting Rachel pregnant. Goofs/Continuity *When referring to the dead dog in the photograph, Monica refers to it as "she" and then minutes later refers to the same dog as "he." Then, in the closing titles of this episode, Ross refers to Chichi as "she." *Additionally, in The One With The Thumb when Ross tells everyone that Chichi was sent away to live on a farm before realizing the dog had actually died, he also refers to the dog as "he." Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8